Auld Lang Syne
by dalekclock
Summary: Oneshot. At Jane's and Darcy's mutual request, Thor and Loki must forgive each other before midnight. Or Else.


"New Years on Earth is a time of forgiveness," Darcy smiled, pouring glasses of champagne for the room. Thor, Loki, and Selvig all took their own glass and sipped lightly.

"So every New Years Eve, we confess secrets we've been harboring, and everyone has to forgive each other by midnight." Jane plucked the newly filled, stemmed glass and took a deep swig.

"Is this a new Midgardian tradition?" Thor asked, excited.

"No, it's just us. We're weird like that." Jane sipped her drink before turning to her assistant. "Should I start, Darce?"

"Go for it," Darcy grinned. "This should be good."

"Okay," She breathed, joining the forming circle around the kitchen table.

"Erik, I'm sorry about spilling coffee on your laptop back in July."

"That was you?!" Erik snapped. "I lost every academic paper I've ever written!"

"I know, I know!" Jane winced. "I'm sorry! Auld Lang Syne?"

"Auld Lang Syne," Erik sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead.

"What is this 'oldlang sign?' To where does it lead?" Thor asked, heavily confused.

"You know, like the song!" Darcy chirped. "Should old acquaintence be forgot, yada yada yada!"

"You're not helping, Darcy." Loki rolled his eyes. "It is an older phrase of this culture. Our friends interpret it as a forgiveness chant to salvage relationships, or so Jane mentioned."

"Alright, so who's next?" Jane blushed nervously. "Thor, do you want to try?"

"I shall partake, for our newfound friendships." Thor acquiesed, smiling slightly. He sat down next to Loki, ignoring the delicate champagne flutes in favor of a strong ale.

"Brother, I am deeply sorry for the grief I have caused you on Asgard. I did not know of your resentments towards our family."

"-Your- family." Loki hissed icily.

"Loki!" Darcy swatted his arm. "You're supposed to forgive him, it's the rule!"

"Please, Brother," Thor pleaded. "Would you forgive me on this occasion?"

"Alright-" Loki breathed, setting down his glass. Cued by Darcy's glare, he added a forced "-Auld Lang Syne."

"See? Was that so hard?" Darcy beamed.

"Yes."

"Oh, come on!"

"Why don't you go, Darcy?" Erik interjected, trying to take his mind off of his lost data.

"Okay, my turn." Darcy downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp before turning to the group.

"This is going to be a whammy," she breathed. "Jane, I'm sorry, but all of your 4am particle data for November 2010 is just random numbers I punched into an excel spreadsheet."

"What?!" Jane spluttered, champagne spewing from her lips. "But that-"

"Was your initial seed of proof for the Einstien Rosenbridge, I know!" Darcy sighed, waving her hands in defense. "I was just so tired, I had finals and it all looked the same to me!"

"B-but, that launched my career!" Jane cried. "That was my source for calibrations for MONTHS."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? We're rebuilding the bridge with real data and Thor's here! Yay?" Darcy cowered, Jane fuming in her seat. "Auld Lang Syne? Please?"

Jane looked towards Thor, her new intergalatic finacee.

"Auld-wait. I get to go again."

"Jane-"

"Thor and I did it on your sofa!"

"WHAT?!" Darcy's voice jumped eight octaves. "Jane! I STUDY on that sofa!"

"You were out getting groceries and...well..." Jane suddenly blushed, reluctant at her revenge plan.

"Did you at least put a TOWEL down?" Darcy grimaced. "Oh god. Oh, GOD. I need to burn my sofa."

"And your blue throw blanket..."

"WHAT?!" Darcy gagged, curling into a hunch.

"Ladies, enough!" Thor threw himself between the two, blushing himself. "Can we not settle the score and forgive each other? Is that not the point of tonight? Loki, please aid me in-"

"Oh, no no no. This is most entertaining, despite the foul mental imagery." Loki chided, turning to Erik, who sat horrified at the revelations coming to light.

"I broke Darcy's kindle trying to download Beowulf! Huh? How bad was that?! Auld Lang Syne, then?!" Erik shivered, attempting to change the subject. It didn't help.

"Okay, so we're even." Darcy sighed. "I'll accept your Auld if you accept mine, deal?"

"Deal." Jane winced. "Auld Lang Syne, hun."

"Auld Lang Syne."

"Marvelous!" Thor beamed. "I believe it is my brother's turn!"

"I don't think-"

"Oh come on, we all went! We're a no-shame group," Jane smiled warmly.

"Well-"

"Oh, shut up, Darcy."

"Alright," Loki stood up, his lanky frame towering above the group. "I am sorry about my attempts to enslave your race, and all subsequent inconvienences." He sighed, halfheartedly.

"You must fill your words with intent," Thor proclaimed. "Are you truly sorry for your actions?"

"If I weren't, wouldn't I still be in that accursed cage like an animal?" Loki glared.

"Why must you twist my words?"

"I'm sorry, isn't that my only use?"

"Guys!" Jane snapped. "You're missing the point of this. Just apologize and get over it! You only have two minutes!"

"Woah, it's almost time! Turn on CNN! Let's watch the ball drop!" Darcy squealed, excited at something to break the tension.

"You always corrupt every well-meant conversation into slander!"

"Well, at least I can string a sentence together."

"It's a wonder Darcy puts up with your foul antics!"

"Well, it marvels me that Jane puts up with your oafish peanut of a brain!"

"Twenty seconds!" Darcy beckoned the group to the small television.

"Brother-"

"You're not my Brother."

"Ten!"

"Did we not grow up together?"

"Did you not also grow up with Volstagg?"

"Eight!"

"Just forgive each other, or at least call a truce!" Erik barked at the fueding brothers. "Honestly, the Mighty Thor and the God of Mischief fighting like, well, Jane and Darcy!"

"I heard that!" the girls snapped in unison.

"Auld Lang Syne, for now?" Thor exhaled, outstretching his massive hand.

"Two!"

"For now, Odinson," Loki's lips curled into a defeated smile as he took Thor's hand in a hearty shake.

"ONE!" Darcy screamed. "Happy New Year!"

Anderson Cooper and Kathy Griffin exchanged snarky looks on the television set while Darcy grabbed Loki into a clumsy kiss. Thor and Jane followed suit as Erik poured himself another glass of champagne, smiling contentedly. His de-facto daughters had done well for themselves.

* * *

**Loosely based on an episode of 'The Burg.' Happy New Year, my fellow Tasertricksters! Love, DC**


End file.
